Fairy-God
by Mr.creative
Summary: Team Natsu gets washed ashore at camp half blood, one of the many countries in earth land. They settle in at camp and get claimed by gods, except Natsu that is. As they get used to life at Camp Half Blood they learn the shocking truth of Natsu's birth parents and set of on a quest like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I hope that you enjoy my crossover with Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail. I`ll try to update this story as much as possible with school and all going on. I don`t own Percy Jackson or Fairy tail. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Lucy

Fiore is one of the many countries of earth land. Most people know that other countries exist, but anything else about them is unknown. Only guild masters and council members know the locations and names of these countries. Until now that is. We didn't mean to find New York, but that day fate decided that it was time for heroes of distant countries to meet.

It started out as any normal day would. Natsu, Grey, Happy, Erza, Charle, Wendy and I were heading out for a mission just like any normal day. We journeyed together till with reached a fork in the roads. We went our separate ways, as Wendy and Charle were heading out for their own mission.

Our mission was down at the seas, we were to rid a beach of its bandit residents. This mission seemed easy enough, but the one think that worried me was how high the reward was for such a simple task. When I brought this up to the rest of the team, they just shrugged it off. Happy started to mock me, I sent him flying a few miles.

When we arrived at the beach we'd settled in our hotel we then started to debate what to do next. I of course wanted to call it a day, but thanks to the eagerness and stupidity of Natsu we had no choice, but to follow him and complete the mission.

When we arrived we saw Natsu busy fighting these bandits, but they weren't ordinary bandits. When we looked closely it we saw that there were 3 of them and all three were mages. Each of them used water magic to counter Natsu's fire magic.

"Ha, you can't defeat us with your fire magic! We're water mages!" One of the mages had cackled as he threw a water bubble fist in Natsu's direction.

Natsu dodged out-of-the-way then persisted to respond shouting"Iron fist of the dragon!" It seemed like it was going to make contact, but suddenly a wall of water appeared extinguishing the flames.

"You beat me, not when my teammates are backing me up with a wall of water!" said the mage pointing to two other mages behind him. Natsu only sneered.

"Grey we'll take to two mages, Lucy aid Natsu." Said Erza as she and Grey ran off to deal with the water wall mages.

I responded with a quick nod and ran into the sea. I turned around to face to beach and watched as Grey and Erza took out the two water mages with ease, but Natsu continued to have trouble with the bandit's leader. I pulled of my keys of its ring and shouted the familiar chant "Open gate to the water bearer, Aquarius!"

Suddenly a half blue mermaid carrying a jug appeared in water in front of me. "Aquarius-"I began before she cut me off angrily.

"You interrupted my date; I'll make you all pay!" Suddenly the water collected up into a giant hurricane pulled us in, spinning us around and around. Just as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared it let us go. The bandits were lucky and fell into the sand; we fell into the sea and we were sucked into a whirlpool. Everything went black.

...

I woke up on the beach, the waves tickling my feet. I stood up and took a look around to see Erza and Grey talking to a boy and a girl that I didn't recognize, Natsu and Happy were snoring away a little ways away. The boy had black hair blue eyes. The girl had long blond hair, a dagger hanging from her hip.

I stood up and walked over to the group, careful not to wake Natsu and Happy. "Hey Erza, who are they? I ask pointing to the boy and girl.

"Oh Lucy, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They live here at Camp Half Blood."

"Where exactly is here and what is Camp Half Blood."

"You're some ways away from New York City. Camp half blood, which is a place for demigods to train." Replies Annabeth.

"That's good to know" I say ", but what is a demigod?"

"Well for starters, Greek gods are real. Sometime they come and have kids with mortals. These kids are demigods. Demigods are usually sent to camp half blood to train, that or their killed by monsters at a young age."

"That's good to know, but I don't suppose you go around telling everyone that you're demigods do you?" I retort.

Annabeth looks at me irritatingly and replies "No, but you washed up on our camps beach so that obviously makes us think that you're demigods, how else would you've washed up here?"

"Aquarius." I mutter, mostly to myself then to Annabeth.

"Aquarius? I thought you got sucked up into a whirlpool?"

"A whirlpool created by an angry spirit."

"Spirit? What do you mean?"

"Summoning spirits is one of the types of magic we use." Replies Grey coolly. "The reason we're here is Lucy's fault. She summoned the spirit called Aquarius."

"Aye!" yelled a familiar voice.

We turned around to see Happy flying above Natsu as the dragon slayer groggily got up. "Who are they?" he asked pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and this is Annabeth daughter of Athena." Spoke up Percy for the first time.

"Natsu, these two are the demigods, the children of a god and a human."I said to Natsu.

Natsu perked up when he heard what I said."Percy I challenge you to a fight!"

"Natsu, this is not the time!" shouted Erza, glaring at Natsu "We need to find a way back to Mongolia." The last sentence directed towards the two demigods.

"Well, I've never heard of a place called Mongolia, but maybe Chiron and Dionysus know. Dionysus is the god of drink after all."

"Cana would love him." I said.

"Aye!" was Happy's reply.

...

We followed Percy through the forest towards a house that they called the big house. Along the way they pointed out several cabins and some of the training grounds. As we walked to the big house, many of the campers would stop what they're doing to stare at us.

When we arrived at the big house we saw a horse man outside, water the plants. His body was that of a horse while his head was that of a man. The demigods explained the situation to him and in return he explained to us about the Greek gods and camp half blood.

As his speech came to an end a man with a curly beard came out of the big house. He took a big sigh when he saw us.

"Ah Dionysus these are the new campers, their back story is a bit complicated though." Said Chiron to the camp leader.

"Tell it to me when I care." The god of drink replied as he walked toward us. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he saw Natsu. "I can't be. I must tell this to father. Chiron put them in to the unclaimed cabin; they'll be claimed later anyway." With that he rushed away back to the big house, slamming the door behind him.

Sure enough Erza and I were claimed that night during the diner. Erza had been claimed by Ares. Ares is the god of war for those who don`t know. I had been claimed by Athena, the goddess of wisdom. The following night Grey had been claimed by Zeus. Three days have passed since then, and since then we have found out about the different countries, trained to fight monsters and participated in capture the flag. There was only one thing left that wasn't right, Natsu still hadn't been claimed.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that! Please rate this story and tell me what I can do to improve it and what I`m doing right! Thanks and stay tune to the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, here`s the second chapter 2 of the story and the day. I`ll try to update more, but since I have lot`s of activities and school I``m not sure. Anyway enough of my blabber, on to the story! (I don`t own PJ or Fairy Tail.)**

Chapter 2

Happy

It's been 3 weeks since we arrived at camp and Natsu still hasn't been claimed. He's become friends with lots of the campers and is among one of the skilled fighters at camp. Many think that he might be a son of Hermes because of the all chaos he's caused in camp half blood. Others think he's a son of Ares because of his skill in battle. The others have already been claimed and have also been doing quite well. Grey has gotten along with his sole cabin mate Jason and his girl friend Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Lucy and Annabeth have become best of friends while Erza and Clarissa have become friends and co leaders of the Ares Cabin.

One and a half weeks after we arrived, we went into the city with Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Leo, a kid who can light himself on fire, to explore New York. While we were there we fought many monsters and discovered many new things. We got back one and a half weeks later. A day after our safe return Dionysus called a camp wide meeting to discuss something important.

We sat together inside the auditorium waiting for our camp leader to start the meeting. Suddenly everyone became quiet as Dionysus raised his hand for silence. He cleared his throat then commenced to speak. "We're here today to discuss something of dire importance, Natsu's parents." Murmurs went all throughout stands as Dionysus continued talking. "It has come to my attention that many of you have been wondering whom Natsu's god parent is. Some believe it to be Ares and some Hermes, but the truth is something unbelievable. Natsu is a god."

The stands were in an uproar as people tried to process what the god of drink had just said. "He must be drunk if he thinks Natsu's a god!" said Grey in between laughs. Natsu just sat there trying to process the words "Natsu's a god."

"Silence!" all laughter and chatter stopped as Dionysus's voice rang throughout the auditorium. "I might be unbelievable, but it's true. Natsu is the son of Ares and Hestia. His parents left him with Igneel the dragon because they believed it was time for their son to spread his joy and his friendship in the world. He is the god of friendship, valor, foolishness, fire and determination."

This took a moment to sink in, suddenly Natsu stood up and yelled "Hell yeah! I'm the best god here!"

"Aye sir!" I said, immediately regretting what I said. "Natsu be careful, he's a seasoned god."

"You think you're better than me nephew? Do not think because you're younger that I would not hesitate to pulverize you!"Yelled Dionysus angrily.

"So you want to fight? I'm all game!" Natsu suddenly jumped forward off the stands and towards Dionysus. "Iron fist of the dragon!"

Just as Natsu was about make to hit the wine god a voice rang throughout the auditorium. "I hope I'm not interrupting something son." Heads turned to see and man wearing a biker's jacket and black glasses appear near the two gods.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" questioned Dionysus.

"I have come to speak Chiron about secret matters and to see my son. Is there something wrong with that?" questioned Ares, reminding me of Erza when she's angry.

Before the camp leader could respond Natsu spoke up. "So you're my dad huh?"

"That's right. It's good to see you've become like your old man, starting fights left and right."

"So you were the one who left me with Igneel huh?"

"Indeed, I suppose you've learned lot's from him, it is in your nature to be able to master the skills of the fire dragon."

"How about I show you these skills? I challenge you to a fight, god against god!" proposed Natsu, his trademark grin spreading across his face.

"Now, that sounds like a good idea. I've watched you for a long time and I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Mused Ares. "We shall duel tomorrow morning after breakfast. With that he walked away.

...

Ares entered the great house to find Chiron writing at his desk. "I suppose you're here to discuss a new quest?" Chiron said without looking up.

"Indeed, there have been stirrings in two of the big 3's elements. Monsters have started to climb out of tartarus and reign terror on the dead and the Cyclops have begun to disappear. I wish for Natsu to lead this quest."

"I can organize that. Do you know what's causing this?"

"Not what, but whom. The black mage Zeref has begun his plans."

**Plot twist eh? I hope that you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what I should do to make this story better! Also tell me who should go on the quest with Natsu! Next time- Ares v.s Natsu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu

**Hey all! Here's the third chapter of this story! I really love the support this story is getting and I would love it even more if you could leave a review and tell me what I'm doing great, what I can do better and any ideas you have for this story! Thanks and onto the amazingness of Natsu v.s Ares!**

All yeah I'm all fired up now! Thanks to a quick meal of fire down at the Hestia cabin, I'm all fired up to take this battle to the next level! Were stationed in a large grassy clearing used for mock battles, in one direction is the sea and in another is the forest. All the camp members who showed up are sitting in a semicircle on the side nearest the forest.

Percy is busy collecting bets while across from me stands Dad. He's standing there smiling a cocky grin while stretching his muscles. "You ready to fight son?" he asks me.

"You bet and I don't plan on losing!"I say as I get into fighting stance.

"I like that spirit, but I never lose!" yells Ares as he summons a golden sword and charges.

Ares jabs at me with his sword and I dodge out-of-the-way. I counter with an iron fist of the dragon taking Ares by surprise. It makes contact with his and sends him sliding a few meters. "It's that all you got?" he ask me, wiping the spot where I hit him.

"I'm just getting fired up!" I yell at him. "Roar of the fire dragon!"

A column of fire rushes in Ares's direction, but he summons a shield and pushes through the flames. As he reaches me he smacks me with his shield then sends me flying with a kick in the stomach. I stand up regaining my composure and run at him fists on fire. As I jab at him he dodges out-of-the-way then counters with another kick. This time I'm able not fall, but Pops then follows up by throwing his shield which hits me in the stomach knocking me onto the ground. The shield lands next to me with a thud.

I stand up grimacing from the pain. Just as I stand up Ares charges piercing me on my arm, my chest and my leg and then proceeds to punch me in the face. He then follows up with an uppercut. I've fallen down to the ground again. Ares is pinning me on the ground, fist on one side sword on the other

"You ready to give up son?"He asks me.

"I'm not going to lose!" I yell. "Roar of the fire dragon."

This catches him of guard and he flies off me, his sword still next to me. I stand up, wavering from the pain. I see the shield lying on the ground a little ways away. Slowly a plan forms. As Ares recovers his posture I use all my strength to run over to the shield and quickly go ahead to pick it up. I run towards him as I throw it using every last ounce of strength. When the shield makes contact I jump in with a flaming uppercut to the face, and then follow-up with 3 sword jabs. The first two pierce his shoulders while the last one pierces his chest. I then push him onto the ground piercing the sword into his chest, pinning him on the ground.

"This won't keep me down son." Mutters Ares, panting heavily.

"I know, that's why I'm going to finish this off pops." I reply, also panting heavily. "Roar of the fire dragon!" Flames surround him and when it clears he look up at me with a menacing smile.

"You've won this time son, but next time it's game over!" suddenly Percy cries out telling me to look away. I spin around just in time just as bright light appears. When it clears, Ares is gone.

"Whew, that was a close one!" says Percy. "Never look at that bright light or you could die."

"But I'm a god. I can't die." I reply, giving him a strange look.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Don't let that make you cocky, I liked you better when you didn't know you were a god."

I smile a cheeky smile and ask "So Percy do you want to fight?" then I collapse.

...

Lucy

Natsu that idiot. First he goes and challenges Ares, and then proceeds to get injured pretty badly, almost gets killed by Ares's exit, challenges Percy to a battle then falls asleep for 2 days. Jeez, what and idiot. A day after Natsu woke we were all called down for a meeting inside the auditorium. When we arrived we found Chiron waiting on the stage.

When we had all calmed down he began to speak "I have called you all to discuss something of dire importance. A new quest shall begin! There is a new evil brewing deep in the depths. of the underworld and the Cyclops forges. A hero has been called forth to lead this quest, his name is Natsu!" it's quiet for a second, then there's chattering.

"Ha! Natsu lead a quest, he can't even lead himself onto a train without barfing!" laughs Grey.

"Natsu you are allowed to take 4 demigods, this is pre requested by Ares." All eyes turn to Natsu in anticipation.

Natsu gives everyone a cheeky grin "Isn't that obvious? I choose Happy, Lucy, Erza and Grey!"

"I'm afraid I must decline, I do not wish to embark on a quest as of now. I'm sorry Natsu, but I must do what I must do to get stronger. Besides some needs to help protect camp encase of danger." Says Erza from nearby.

"Okay then I'll take Percy!"Replies Natsu smiling "If he comes with me I'll undoubtedly get a chance to fight him!"

"Is that all you care about?" I ask shaking my head sadly.

"Natsu I'm afraid that Happy does not count as a demigod, but you are still allowed to bring him along. This is par Ares's request."answers Chiron.

"Okay then, I'll take Annabeth, she's cool." says Natsu standing up with a flaming fist. "So when do we get started, I'm all fired up!"

"You'll need to come with me to the big house the rest of you may leave." As he said that everyone stood up and started to leave the stadium. The 6 of us followed Chiron to the big house.

...

If I had to summarize in 5 words what he said it would be like this: Zeref, Cyclops, Disappear, Tarturus, and Climb. In a nut shell Zeref is kidnapping Cyclops and monsters are beginning to climb out of tarturus somehow. What do we need to do? We need to go to the Cyclops forges, find out where the Cyclops are being taken. Find Zeref, stop him all before the monster of tarturus team up and destroy all of humanity. Easy right?

What we're wondering is how we were going to get there. Thankfully Chiron had a solution. "Ares gave me these 6 pearls, 1 for each of you." Said Chiron as he gave us each a blue pearl "These pearls are special, they will transport you directly to the Cyclops forges when you stomp on one."

"Cool!" said Natsu smiling a cheeky grin "Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" With that we stomped on the blue pearls and in a blue flash everything disappeared.

When the blue light disappeared I was inside a really hot room. All around us there were forges and anvils, the only problem, there were no Cyclopes. Suddenly there were sounds of conflict coming from down the hall. We ran to where the sounds were to see a surprising sight. Everywhere inside the hall there was terror. Cyclops were fighting Cyclopes and hellhounds. Weapons lay on the grounds. Who was leading the conflict, but other than a man clothed in black. A smile going from one side of his face to another when he saw us. His name was Zeref. His plan was already in action. He pointed a finger at us and with a devilish grin he shouted 6 words. "It's time to play! Kill them!"

**So how did you like that? Please leave a review I would really really love it! Anyway I'll try to get out another chapter soon, but I'm quite busy so ya! Next time be ready for a duel in the forges!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, here's the next chapter. I hope that you've all hada wonderful thanksgiving if this weekend was your thanksgiving weekend. I've been working on this chapter alot and I'll try to post another chapter soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Percy

Who is this man? Why is he doing what he's doing? Why is pitting monsters against monsters what is his plan? "Who are you?" I yell at him, anger flowing through my veins. "Why are you doing this? What's your goal?"

"Who am I?" asks the man in black. "I've been called many things, but many prefer black mage Zeref. "

"No way" Murmurs Annabeth. "This man is Zeref?"

"That's right" says Natsu clenching his fist. "He's the cause for many things. The pains Erza suffered the pains we suffered. It was him."

Somehow I know what's coming next. It's so obvious. Natsu is going to do the one thing Natsu is good at. Fight. "Natsu don't do it." I say "You can't win."

"I'll win" shouts Natsu, flames consuming his body "Zeref has hurt too many people, to many of my friends. I'll win!" Natsu turns to face us, anger written across his face. "Happy, Grey, Lucy I'm counting on you guys to back me up."

"Aye sir!" shouts Happy.

"You can count on us." Says Lucy.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." I say, looking at Natsu.

"This is my fight. I'll do it alone. You can't stop me!

"You're stubborn you know?" I look at him sternly. "Don't lose, or I'm not going to fight you."

A smile spreads across Natsu's face for a second. "Oh, I won't lose, I'll win for sure, because now I'm all fired up!" just as Natsu finished talking the monsters charged.

I uncapped my pen and watched as it transformed into a sword. I slash at a Cyclops that was running at me. On the other side of the hall, Grey is busy stabbing some hellhounds with ice while Lucy and Annabeth are fighting Cyclopes back to back. As I slash through the waves of monsters I turn my attention to Natsu who is fighting Zeref. I watch in awe as Zeref counters Natsu's attacks with his own dark magic.

Natsu punches Zeref and is thrown onto the ground by and invisible force. They brawl like that, with Natsu doing varied attacks like dragons roar, iron fist and his dragon claw and Zeref countering. Suddenly Zeref smiles and says "I think I'm done here, I have what I want so I think I'll leave. No point in staying where I could be killed." With that Zeref disappeared.

"Zeref come back here you coward!" yells Natsu.

"Natsu he's gone, we can leave." I say as we finish off the last of the attacking monsters. We're the only ones left in the room, the rest of the monsters were killed off by the invading armies. Suddenly a sound comes from the hallway and we all turn to see a 3 headed serpent slithering down the hall.

"What's that?" asks Natsu.

"It looks tasty." Comments Happy.

"It's a hydra. You cut off one head two more appear." Says Annabeth "This might be tricky."

"Oh, yeah I'm still fired up from my earlier fight, let's finish of this snake!" Says Natsu as he charges off towards the Hydra.

We watch in awe as the Hydra's heads shoot flames at Natsu with no prevail. Natsu, being smart for once, aims his attacks at the body and the legs when suddenly the hydra snaps at him. Natsu quickly moves out-of-the-way and moves in to attack.

"Natsu watch out!" yells Lucy as she runs to aid Natsu.

I'm wondering what's going on when it hits me. The hydras are gearing up to bite Natsu at the same time. I run after them and watch as Lucy pulls out her keys only to get the knocked out of her hands the tail of the hydra.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Yells Natsu as he evades a hydra bite. Behind him a head his gearing up to bite him.

"You idiot!" yells Lucy as she jumps into the air pushing him onto the ground.

Everyone stands there stuck to the ground by what happens next. As Lucy pushes Natsu out-of-the-way, the hydra bites into Lucy's body then throws her into a wall. "No, no Lucy!" yells Natsu as he runs over her.

"No Lucy don't die." A puddles starts to form around Lucy her bite marks clearly visible. "Come on Lucy stay with me please." Tears start to pour down Natsu's eyes. "Lucy I'm sorry, this is my entire fault. Please no. I love you Lucy. Don't die."

Lucy stares up at Natsu weakly. "I love you to Natsu." Natsu suddenly pulls Lucy close to him and kisses her on the lips. There kiss is long and I look away. That's when I see the hydra and I'm reminded of why Lucy's hurt to begin with.

"Grey let's take the Hydra, Annabeth help Lucy" I shout taking control.

"Right!" respond Annabeth and Grey.

Grey and I race at the hydra. Grey commenced to distract the Hydra with ice while I ran in ready cut him down. How was I going to do that? My plan was simple, Grey and I were to take turns stabbing it with our weapons and eventually chop it in half. Not the best plan but it should work.

...

Natsu

Shit this is all my fault. I wasn't paying attention and now Lucy is dying. I look up at Annabeth and ask her if Lucy's going to be okay. "She'll be fine, her wounds will take some time to heal, but she'll live." Says Annabeth "If she hadn't been you could of died. You're lucky this time."

"Yeah, guess I am."

We hear a defending yell and we turn to see Percy and Grey landing on the ground high fiving each other. "You beat it." I say speechless.

"Of course flame brains, no thanks to you!" replies Grey. "You almost got Lucy killed with your stupidity."

"Yeah." I reply sinking into the ground, tears start to drip down my cheeks. "It's all my fault, once again Lucy almost dies because of me."

"Whoa, Natsu stop crying it's not like you at all." Says Grey, an expression of worry covering his face.

"Yeah stop crying Natsu." Says a voice weakly.

I turn to see Lucy trying to stand. A weak smile is on her lips. I run over to her with no care in the world. I embrace her. Suddenly I feel my lips touch her. We're kissing. There are yells from Annabeth telling me to stop. Percy and Grey are cheering me on. Happys squealing in excitement. I don't care it's just me and Lucy now. As we pull from our embrace I whisper something to her "Lucy after this let's go on a date, just you and me. Maybe we can stay in New York for a week, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"That would be great." Replies Lucy weakly, then we kiss again, not letting go of each other.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and the Nalu scene. I'll update soon so please review, follow and favorite! Thanks see you all soon!


End file.
